


Charlie Barber x Reader (One Shots)

by MarieSackler



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Charlie Barber - Fandom, Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Ballet, Barber x Reader, Charlie Barber x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hot, Love, Oral, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Sweet, Theater - Freeform, reader POV, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieSackler/pseuds/MarieSackler
Summary: A collection of all my one shots written originally for Tumblr with Charlie Barber.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Love Bites**

Charlie rubbed his hands up the inside of your thighs; his touch spread a surge of warmth through your body. He had the smoothest hands. 

"I've thought about touching you all day. I could barely focus." He murmured into your inner thigh as his other hand grazed your panty line. Exhaling slowly, you felt his hands work your underwear off; immediately his mouth pressed to your folds. Carefully, he draped your legs over his shoulders and moved back to your thighs; teasing you with his mouth. 

Charlie spread your lips open and took your clit into his mouth, tenderly sucking it. Sharp tingling sensations fired up your spine, causing your hips to rock up into him. Charlie hummed 'Good girl' into your slit as he moved his hands to cup your ass, penetrating his tongue further inside of you. 

Crying out as you feel him lick you; your hands clutched the bed. Charlie slid a finger inside of you, hammering it in and out as he proceeded to devour your clit. Your lungs cried for more oxygen as you realized you had been holding your breath.

"Charlie, please." Crying out to him; your body inundated with the urgency of release. Charlie paused and let down your legs as he grazed the sides of your thighs. 

"You are so beautiful." He whispered as he towered over you taking a nipple in his mouth. Charlie sucked vigorously at your breast as you frantically ran your hands through his hair. You could feel his hardness now against you.

"I want you inside of me." Charlie stopped and looked down at you; his golden, amber eyes now black. A small smirk played on his lips. 

"Just a bit more." Coyly, he moved up to your breasts, sucking in the soft flesh and biting. Grinding your hips into him, hoping that it would encourage him to move on; he doesn't. You looked down at his face and saw concentration. He stopped and beamed. 

"You've been branded," Charlie stated boastfully. A red mark was forming slowly on the curvature of your breast. You shook your head. 

"Are you serious?" Not sure whether or not you should be irritated or turned on. Charlie's eyes flashed with apprehension but he smiled. 

"I want to know it's there when I am away from you." You ran your hands through his hair and rolled your eyes. 

"Mmhmm." Charlie laughed softly and spread your legs wider with his knee; cupping his hand in between your legs.

"You're so wet. So wet for just me." He dug his hands into your hips and slid inside of you; your body easily welcomed him. The size of him filled you fully. He moaned as he pushed himself deeper in a slow steady rhythm. Wrapping your legs around him, you pushed yourself up, trying to help him penetrate you. Physical pleasure spun in your head with the emotions you held for him. You wanted to be his; all of his. Charlie moved a hand to your face and tenderly clutched your chin.

"Don't stop looking at me. I want you to be looking at me when you cum." Under your breath, you agreed as he sped up his thrusts. You dug your nails into his arms as heavy moans poured out of your mouth; one of his fingers found and rubbed your clit. 

"Jesus, you're so perfect." He moaned and looked down at his dick working in and out of you; his body started to shake and you knew he was getting closer to release. Clenching him with your walls; he exhaled and bit his bottom lip.

"Cum for me. Let me feel you cum on my dick."

Your body responded as a wave of pleasure shook you. Charlie grabbed your face and watched you as he came himself; you felt wetness spread down your legs and onto the bed. Charlie gently dropped himself to you; face buried between your breasts.

"You are heaven." He hummed into your skin as you ran your fingers through his dark waves. Charlie's lips caressed your sternum before he jumped off the bed and walked to the bathroom. As you stood, you looked down and saw the print that Charlie had left on your breast. It was now a deeper red; that was surely going to turn shades of purple. As you examined yourself, you realized there were more tiny marks peppered on your skin. Slightly annoyed, you made your way to the door of the bathroom. Charlie had just finished wiping himself off; he turned and gave you a tender smile. You pointed down to your chest.

"The charity event is tomorrow and you marked me up. Now I am going to need to figure out a way to cover this up."

Charlie ran his tongue over his bottom lip and smirked. " **You don't need to cover up the hickies"** His voice was spirited and light. You waved your hands in the air. 

"Oh, okay sure. The first public event with you and I look like a hussy." You sighed as you moved into the bathroom. 

"My little hussy." Charlie turned and pressed a kiss to your hair; causing you to give into laughter.


	2. Oceanside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Barber x Reader take a weekend away to the Ocean. 
> 
> Reader Requested Prompt: “If you steal the blankets, I am going to put my cold feet on you.”

Charlie wrapped his arm around your shoulders as you entered your weekend rental. The exterior was your basic New England styled, Victorian house. The view was the selling point; wide-open sand and sea. The owner had not stopped chirping at Charlie since you had gotten out of the car; she was enamored by him.

You didn’t blame her; he was looking quite handsome in his dark jeans, teeshirt, and leather bomber jacket. It’s funny because when you had first met Charlie, he wore sweaters and khakis. He claimed he was just now embracing the side of himself that Nicole smothered. You were appreciative of the style change and how fantastic his new clothes hugged him in all the right places. Charlie looked at you helplessly; his eyebrows raised. You put your hand to your mouth from laughing out loud and turned to the owner.

“Thank you so much for the tour and the history of the place. We can’t wait to just settle in and relax.” You lingered on the word ‘relax’. The owner nodded quickly recognizing your intent. She gave a few more instructions before she left you in silence. Charlie smirked and grabbed you by the hips; dragging you closer to him, he bent forward and kissed the tip of your nose.

“My heroine.” He hummed as he dipped down to kiss the curve of your neck. A small sigh of contentment escaped your lips encouraging Charlie to continue his kisses to your cleavage. You started laughing and gently pushed him back.  
“I am starving!” You exclaimed, shimming your sweater off your shoulders. Charlie smiled softly and looped a finger in your jeans; pulling you against him.

“Me too.” He cupped your face as he sank to your mouth; kissing you deeply. Charlie’s hands moved to your sides before he grabbed and hoisted you up, wrapping your legs around his back. You ran your hands through his dark, smooth mane. You really did love his hair; he turned his head and kissed your wrist.

“What did you have in mind?” You whispered as you kissed his forehead. Charlie ran his hands up and down your back.

“How about I show you instead?” He grazed his lips over yours as he bounded towards the stairs. You let out a yelp.

“You won’t be able to carry me up those stairs! Let me down!” You rocked against him trying to get down. Charlie gave a puzzled smile and continued. 

“Charlie!” You wrapped your hands around tightly around his neck as he made his way up the stairs and into the main bedroom. Carefully, he tipped over and dropped you onto the king-sized bed; his gaze ran over you; like he was memorizing the moment for later. 

Charlie whipped his jacket to the floor before straddling you against the mattress. In one motion; his teeshirt was off and his hands were stroking your stomach. You helped him work off your dress; holding you up, he unclasped your bra and slung it behind him; you laughed at his playful nature.

You had never seen him this lighthearted before but then again you never had gone away with him. Charlie’s soft lips brushed near your panty line and then over your belly. Smirking, he planted kisses up your sternum, chin, and settling at your mouth. His body was so warm and soothing; he smelt of bergamot and worn leather. 

Your fingers traced his spine as he kissed you passionately; his tongue explored your mouth as his hand-dipped in your panties. You moaned into his mouth as his fingers found your folds; softly rubbing against your clit. Charlie moved to your breast; taking your nipple between his lips; he started to suck, kiss, and nibble you. You cried out as Charlie rubbed you through your orgasm; finishing, you relaxed into the pillows. Charlie bent down, spread your legs, and kissed you clean. You hummed “Thank you” to him as he climbed from the bed. He smiled at you as he started fumbling through his jacket. 

“I just need to find my phone to check on the reservations for tonight.” He pulled out his cellphone and started to go through it. You studied the curvature of his face, his ornate nose, and long lashes; he truly was remarkably handsome. Charlie’s eyes met yours, a warm smile spread across his face. You blushed, sat up, and started to put your clothes back on. 

“I must warn you, I am quite a loud snorer and a bit of a bed hog.” You stated as you stretched to hook your bra. Charlie’s warms hands covered yours and he took over.

“If you steal the blankets, I am going to put my cold feet on you.” He hummed into your ear before he warmly kissed the back of your neck. You shivered at his touch and turned to look up at him; his warm amber eyes wandered over your face. You raised your arms up to him, laughing Charlie enclosed you and buried his face into your hair. 

“I want to make you breakfast in the morning.” He said softly kissing the top of your head. A warm glow encased you; you never wanted this weekend to end.


	3. Swan Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader Requests 
> 
> I can’t wait to read everything you write this week!i love your writing! Congrats!!! Will you please use this prompt w Charlie? ‘Some days you just have to dance.’ Thank you :)
> 
> For your celebration week, may I please request Charlie with the prompts “I’m not jealous. It’s just, you’re mine.” and “You’re so sexy when you’re all hot and bothered.” Smut and maybe even some fluff at the end encouraged lol! Thank you! I’m loving your writing so much!

Rehearsal had finished for the night. A peaceful stillness had fallen over the theater. You smiled and stretched out; letting the tension roll off you. Rehearsals had been rough as of late, due to Charlie’s mood swings; Charlie was the director and writer of the production. Everyone in the playhouse knew that he had been through a lot the previous year but after the second week of nasty interruptions and lengthy post-it notes; people stopped being so forgiving.

You adjusted your leggings and tightened the laces on your ballet flats. You took these quiet times after everyone left, to utilize the stage. It was wide enough for you to practice your old choreography; you couldn’t let your gift become sloppy. After this production wrapped; you were going to venture back to the ballet. You knew that you would be viewed as rusty but you were ready to invest the time and energy.

You pushed play on your cell phone; Tchaikovsky’s Swan Lake rose up and out over the empty theater. You began to glide over the floor; this is when you felt your strongest; most elegant, and serene. Pulling yourself into a spin, your eyes caught a figure standing to the side of the stage. You clumsily stopped; breathing hard you placed your hands on your knees. You heard a thud followed by a tender hand on your back.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” Charlie’s voice hummed in your ears. You stood up slowly bringing you inches from his face. You never noticed how copper his eyes were; they looked like two shiny pennies in this light. You half expected him to start scolding you but he smiled softly; his eyes were friendly.

“I didn’t know that you could do that.” He said softly looking impressed. You nodded and backed away from him; sitting on the floor; you crossed your legs and looked up at him.

"I have since I was in the first grade. I begged my parents to let me. I thought it would make me a real-life princess." Charlie chuckled and to your wonderment sat on the floor across from you.

"I can relate. I use to make up tales for my stuffed animals, make them act it out. It was all a mess but when the theater calls you...." He trailed off dramatically, waving his hand in the air, a whimsical smirk played on his lips. You had never seen him so pleasant. He almost had a calming effect over you. You felt like you could pour out your entire childhood to him.

"Tchaikovsky eh?" Charlie asked, his voice suddenly studious. You felt a surge of pride well up inside you as you nodded.

"Yes, I was the Swan Queen." Charlie raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"I am impressed...When?" His eyes attentive and piercing into you. You felt a brush of warmth on your cheeks feeling suddenly absurdly shy.

"It was at University. It wasn't anything spectacular." You shrugged your shoulders, standing you walked over to your stuff. The music was playing on repeat. Charlie stood and moved closer to you.

"Don't stop the music." His voice was deep. You looked over at him, he was standing with his arms crossed over his chest; looking the part of the professor studying the student. You hit pause and forced a smile.

"Why not?" You asked guarded. You weren't about to let a theater director advise you on your ballet choreography. Charlie put up his hands in defense, deciphering your tone.

"You are amazing. The way your feet barely appeared to touch the floor. You looked like you were floating." He walked closer to you, his eyes wandering your face. "If I had known that you had such talents, I would be asking more of you. You moved effortlessly." He had a look of admiration on his face that staggered you; it was only a couple of hours ago he was telling you were stiff and rigid with your emotions. However, when an award-winning theater director tells you that he is impressed; it's a notable compliment. Charlie ran his fingers through his hair before he held out his hand to you.

"Will you dance for me?" He murmured leaning closer to you. You held back a giggle at how surprisingly giddy you were at the sound of his request. You nodded in agreement and took his hand; pulling you up; his eyes roamed over you. He was noticeably entertained. You slid off the sweater you had on; revealing a form-fitting tank. You needed to have a full range of motion; this had to be impressive or you would feel shame for the rest of your time with the playhouse. You handed him your phone.

"When I say; press the play button." Charlie smiled and gestured for you to go. You breathed and placed yourself in the center of the stage; you signaled him to start. Swan Lake was woven into your fiber; as soon as the music sounded out, you moved intuitively. You fell into a low bow when the music stopped. Catching your breath; you looked up at Charlie. He was standing with one hand pressed to his mouth and the other to his hip. He looked mesmerized; slowly he started to clap.

"Amazing... truly.." He said walking towards you. Charlie's eyes darkened as he studied you. You abruptly felt flustered at his intensity and the reality that you never recognized how especially attractive the man was; you had been acting for him for some time. Charlie tapped his finger to his lips.

"Would you mind indulging me for a few more minutes?" He asked softly. You nodded in agreement, suddenly not able to string together words. Charlie gently lifted you to him and gripped your hip with his free hand.

"Dance with me...now." He asked softly. You laughed as he started to turn you around the stage. He stopped and tucked a piece of hair behind your ear.

"Will you do one of those finishing spins for me again? Last request!" He held up his hands in genuineness. You grinned, you gave yourself space and moved into two, triple pirouettes.

"Like what you see?" You asked, stopping after the last spin. Charlie was entranced as he marched towards you; cupping your face in his hands, he sank his mouth in yours. You responded to his intensity while running your fingers through his black waves. Moments passed before you split apart; breathless. Charlie rubbed his hand over his face.

"I.. don't know what that was.." He said stepping back from you. You shook your head; you did not want this to be awkward; you needed this not to be awkward.

"It's fine...really." You shrugged your shoulders and tried to appear relaxed. Smiling, you started to put your sweater on and grabbed your bag. Charlie stood in place quietly, hands on his hips. You almost wanted to laugh at how silly he looked standing there. You slowly realized he had your phone. You breathed loudly before speaking over to him."Sorry, you still have my cellphone." Charlie hesitantly reached into his pocket and pulled your phone out; walking towards you he handed it to you, he looked apprehensive.

"I don't usually do this kind of thing...I am not even sure I know what to say but would you like to get dinner with me?" You looked at him in surprise; he was asking you out on a date? You couldn't help but think how adorable he was in all his awkwardness.

"Yes, I would like that... You'll have to give me a few minutes to change back into my street clothes." Charlie smiled, warmth spreading over his face; he shook his head.

"It's a small diner; you're dressed perfectly." You blushed as he took and held your hand. Walking out into the street; you looked over at him and let out a laugh. Charlie focused on you with amusement in his eyes. "Yes?" He smiled.

"I just never expected this...to happen today.." You said slowly, slightly shaking your head in bewilderment. Charlie brought your hand to his mouth; brushing his lips over your knuckles he smiled.

"Some days you just have to dance." He hummed before he waved down a taxi.


	4. IKEA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For your celebration week, may I please request Charlie with the prompts "I'm not jealous. It's just, you're mine." and "You're so sexy when you're all hot and bothered." Smut and maybe even some fluff at the end encouraged lol! Thank you! I'm loving your writing so much!
> 
> Good evening! Will you please do these prompts for Charlie?? Thank you for taking requests!! Congratulations! "I'm not jealous. It's just, you're mine." &. "I'm going to make you feel so good."

“I know you hate it but it will be quick, I promise!” You plead, pulling on Charlie’s hand. You needed just a few more items for stage production and you knew it would be cheaper and easier to look at IKEA. Charlie did not do prop design; he also wasn’t a fan of big department stores but you promised to have it by the next day; it also happened to be your date night with Charlie. He agreed hesitantly before dinner but now was starting to be stubborn about going inside.

Sighing loudly, he let you drag him through the doors. You knew you needed to find fake plants and a couple of picture frames. You grabbed a cart and motioned to Charlie. He slid his hands in his over jacket and followed you. You were hoping that he would be more helpful. A few minutes of you picking up and putting down picture frames made Charlie's perfectionism kick in.

“My love, you need something with more color.” He said as he snatched the frame out of your hands; replacing it with a teal one. You smiled to yourself as Charlie started scanning the shelves; tapping his long fingers on his lips. You decided you would let him look more while you found an employee to point you into the direction of where they would keep artificial plants; you saw a relatively young male in the IKEA blue and yellow striped uniform. You walked up to him; smiling. He turned to you and beamed. He had impressively green eyes.

“Could you point me in the direction of your finest fake plants?”... You looked at his name badge. “Kyle.” Kyle’s eyes roamed over your chest and hips. Was Kyle checking you out? He pointed randomly in a direction.

“Let me show you… And you are?” He smirked and started to walk. You stopped.

“Just one... second.” You turned and moved directly into Charlie’s broad chest. He looked down at you; his lips pursed. “Hey! I was just coming to get you…” You said turning back to Kyle and waving your hand.

“Kyle this is Charlie. Kyle is going to help me find fake plants.” Kyle’s face had dimmed and his attention was now focused on Charlie; as if he was studying him. Charlie smiled and did a quick nod.

“Lead the way, Kyle.” His tone was low and brassy. You followed Kyle a few aisles down; Charlie’s hand was pressed firmly on the center of your back. You looked down at the cart and saw that he had picked out a perfect variety of frames.

“These frames look great! Thank you..” You stated, leaning into Charlie as you walked. He made a meager sound in acknowledgment not looking down. Kyle stopped and pointed.

“There you go...Was there anything else I could help you with today?” He smiled and directed his question to you.

Charlie intervened.“Thank you, Kyle.” You crossed your arms in annoyance; was he really playing the overprotective mate role? Charlie walked to the plants and started examining them. You walked over to him and jabbed him in the shoulder.

“What was that about?” You poked him again. Charlie turned to face you; he was noticeably irritated.

“I am sorry?” He asked with a rustle. You shook your head in response and stepped closer to him.

“Were you jealous?... Jealous of young, fit, Kyle…..” You murmured pulling him to you by his button-up shirt. Charlie’s nostrils flared at your comment but he remained silent; his copper eyes were slowly turning black. You wrapped your arms around his waist and looked up at him; pouting your lips like you do when you want him to kiss you. Charlie rolled his eyes and started to bend down to you; swiftly you grabbed the back of his head and crushed your lips to his; your tongue exploring his mouth. He broke away from you and stepped back. You shook your head. “Really?” You complained and instinctively stamped your foot. You weren’t going to deal with his masculinity complex. You adored him for his sensitivity but this was not on your agenda for the night. Charlie ran his hand through his hair before moving forward and seizing your hips. Wrapping you up into his chest; he kissed the top of your head.

**“You’re so sexy when you’re all hot and bothered.”** You groaned and strained against him. He chuckled and secured his arms behind you. “Also,  **I’m not jealous. It’s just, you’re mine.** ” He murmured against your forehead before bending down and kissing you. You dissolved against him; Charlie had a way with touch. He could make you feel tender, soft or like your skin was on fire. You let yourself get carried away in his embrace, letting him move his feverish kisses to your chin and then the curvature of your neck. As Charlie lowered his mouth to your collarbone; a small moan escaped your lips. Charlie smiled and drew back slightly; running his thumb down your cheek; his gorgeous, freckled pale face was flushed.  **“I’m going to make you feel so good** ; when we get back to your place.” Warmth radiated over you at the thought of both of you naked and sprawled out over your queen-sized bed; Charlie’s feathery kisses on your skin. Realization abruptly threw you from your thoughts.

“I still need to pick some damn plants!” You whined dropping your head to Charlie’s chest. He chuckled and ran his hand through your hair.


	5. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m in the Charlie feels today!! I already submitted a Flip prompt to you, so feel free to ignore this Charlie one if you want. But, I found an old prompt list with a prompt that sounds so nice for Charlie. “Make a wish, Darling. I’ll do my best to make it come true.” Thank you 💗

You weren't looking forward to your birthday. Birthdays had never been your thing. You didn't enjoy all the attention and forced social interactions with people you didn't like. This year you had made it a point to your friends and new boyfriend that you did not want anything special; no parties. 

You weren't convinced that your new boyfriend of six months, Charlie, would adhere to your request. Charlie was the most loving man you had ever met. You were, fortunately, the girl after the 'rebound.' He was knowledgeable and observant; Charlie had spent his adult years in the theater. He was the owner and director of a beautiful theater in NYC. Charlie was also a handsome man; wavy black locks, amber eyes, and delicious freckles. He towered above everyone at a respectable 6'3; you fit perfectly against his chest. 

You walked through your apartment door, dumping everything on the side table. Charlie was relaxing cross-legged on your couch, hands holding a novel. He looked up at your entrance, smiling, he abandoned the book and came to you; his arms enveloped you against him.

"Hello, beautiful." Charlie caressed the top of your head as you breathed him in; he smelled of sandalwood."Happy Birthday." You hummed a 'thank-you' before pulling back from his embrace and going to the kitchen.

"I don't remember you saying you were going to be here when I got home?" You pulled out Malbec and poured yourself a large glass. Charlie raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"It's your birthday, honey, of course, I would be here. I know you don't want anything fancy!" He said, raising his hands in the air as he sat at the bar. "But, I am also not going to let your first birthday together pass without me doing anything." He shook his head, still grinning. "I would never live it down." You rolled your eyes and gulped your wine. If he planned a party, you might have a tantrum. Charlie blurted out a laugh and jumped up.

"Sweetheart, don't look at me like that! It's nothing big. I promise...But you may want to put on a dinner dress..." He chewed his bottom lip before dipping down and kissing your pouty lips. 

\- - - - - -

Charlie insisted on opening the taxi door for you; taking your hand into his, he pulled you out of the car and bound you to his chest. He kissed you lovingly before letting you go. "Don't worry! It looks fancy...it is.." He laughed softly. "But it's fine... really... I promise..." He ran his hand down the side of your cheek. He looked so charming with his dimples. 

You swallowed down your jitters as you let Charlie escort you into the restaurant. He spoke quietly to the host before signaling you to follow him to the elevator. He had planned a party; you were convinced now. You didn't want to be angry at him. You knew he meant well, but you would definitely need to have a serious conversation about this before next year. Should you even be planning that far ahead for the relationship? Charlie interrupted your thoughts with his hand on your waist.

"Darling, close your eyes." He hummed as he kissed your cheek. You looked at the closed glass doors in front of you and then back to Charlie; his amber eyes so soft and hopeful. It squeezed your heart. You would pretend to love whatever he had organized. Overwhelmed with tenderness, you caressed his face before closing your eyes. Charlie put your hand between his and began to lead you; you heard the door's clicks, and the atmosphere shifted. 

You overheard the noise of the street and felt the light August breeze. Charlie stopped you and put his hand on the curve of your back. "Go ahead, open them." You told yourself you were going to smile and thank him and everyone for coming. You could have a few glasses of wine and--. You opened your eyes; your lips parted in surprise. You were standing on a private terrace; shimmering lights enclosed an elegant round table, adorned with tapers and wildflowers. A simple set of white cupcakes sat on two plates, one ornamented with a candle. 

You turned and looked at Charlie; he was beaming. "Happy Birthday, beautiful." You instantly wrapped your arms around his waist and pressed your face into him. Charlie kissed your hair and affectionately stroked your back. "I knew you didn't want anything big, but I wanted it to be special; you're special and deserve it." You tasted tears on your lips. No one had ever made you feel as special as Charlie did; he was incredible. Charlie cupped and lifted your face to him. "Let's start this party right." He kissed you softly before leading you to the table; carefully, he lifted the celebratory cupcake. "Make a wish, Darling. I'll do my best to make it come true." You rubbed your tears away with the back of your hand and blew out your candle. Charlie's eyes were radiating as he enveloped you to his chest.


	6. Louder

Charlie dropped to his knees in front of you, sinking his head into your exposed cleavage. Smiling, you put your book down and ran your hand through his black hair. "You smell so good. Why do you always smell so good?" He hummed into your neck as he started to plant kisses on your skin.

"Maybe its because my generous boyfriend bought me overpriced perfume for my birthday?" You smirked, massaging your fingers into his shoulder. Charlie made a small 'mmhmm' sound as he squeezed your hips. You knew what he was looking for after a lengthy day at the theater. He needed to bury himself deep in you and escape the anxieties that sounded in his head. Charlie worked his hands under your shirt and splayed his fingers over your belly.

"Why are you so clothed?" He hummed as he moved his long fingers to fiddle with the zipper and button of your jeans. You helped him with your pants and started to remove your underwear. "No, no... leave those on." He opened your legs wider before nuzzling his prominent nose against your cotton panties. You let out a small moan as Charlie sucked at the fabric. 

Moving his hand up to one of your breasts, he tweaked your nipple. "Take your shirt off beautiful." He commanded as he tenderly shifted your panties to the side before rolling his tongue up your slit. Digging your toes into the carpet, you held back a cry as you shed your shirt. 

You didn't have the most superior bra and panties on for the occasion, but you knew Charlie didn't mind; he loved you best like this; dressed down and sans make-up. "Don't hold back...I want to hear you." He murmured before dragging your underwear down your legs. 

You swallowed down the rising moans as Charlie worked his fingers and tongue inside of you, his own heavy breathing filling the quiet room. Charlie paused and looked up at you, his face glistening, copper eyes, brassy, and heavy-lidded. "I know you can be a lot louder than that...Come on...I want the neighbors to hear you scream." You let out a breathy laugh and tousled his hair. A whimsical smirk played on his lips as he dropped himself back in between your legs.


	7. Sway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired.
> 
> Listen to Sway- Rosemary Clooney

You moved your hands down the sides of your red dress. The material was silky and sheer. It clung tightly to your breasts and fell loosely around the waist. It was made to be danced in and discarded quickly. You had only been working at 'Rossi's Burlesque' for a couple of months.

It was not your preferred stage for your ten plus years of dancing experience. Still, opportunities weren't lining up outside your door. Luckily your skills got you into the position you were now, the club's top-billed girl. You always came out at the end and never shared the stage with anyone else; you had full creative power for your routines. The club's bouncers always kept tight to your performance area, ensuring that no one touched you unless you wanted them too; you never did.

You glanced in the vanity mirror before stepping out of your dressing room. Your hair was in its proper place and that classic fire engine red lipstick was flawless. Smirking, you signed to your personal escort that you were ready. Dancers hummed praises about your appearance as you made your way to the stage entrance.

You stretched your arms, you knew the dance like you knew how to walk. You had been rehearsing several versions of it since you were a teenager; Of course, there was no pole back then. The stage lights went down, and that was your queue. Slinking your way through the dark, you posed, center stage.

_When marimba rhythms start to play_   
_Dance with me_   
_Make me sway_

The melody surged up your spine as you moved your legs to the rhythm.

_Like the lazy ocean hugs the shore_   
_Hold me close_   
_Sway me more_

Rosemary Clooney's voice pealed out over the audience, her song moving you effortlessly across the stage. Your hips rolled with the lyrics.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_   
_Bend with me_   
_Sway with ease_

Hypnotically, you winded your leg around the pole and hoisted yourself up into a slow spin.

_When we dance, you have a way with me_   
_Stay with me_   
_Sway with me_

The melody smoothly guided your perfect split to the floor; raising your head, you locked eyes with him. He sat squarely center to the stage, one leg folded over his knee, hands well placed in his lap. He donned a tailored black suit jacket paired with a collared white dress shirt and black slacks. He looked too good to be in this place, too cultured.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_   
_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

You refocused quickly, letting your body drop into the natural swing of the beat. As you moved through your steps, your eyes kept falling back to him. He rested perfectly still, yet his stare seared through you. Confidence flowed off him. You immediately desired to impress him, needed to get under his skin.

_Only you have that magic technique_   
_When we sway, I grow weak_   
_I can hear the sound of violins_   
_Long before_   
_It begins_

You swung yourself off the stage and towards his sofa. The bouncers eyed you as you prowled closer to your target. You indicated to them that you were fine before you drifted near the man's knees. He remained motionless as your moves rippled with seductive grace.

_Make me thrill as only you know how_   
_Sway me smooth_   
_Sway me now_

Your dress cascaded to the floor in one sharp turn, revealing a black, lace bodysuit. Effortlessly you mounted his lap and drove your knees into the cushions for balance. A tiny smirk played on his lips, his eyes darkening as his hands caressed your back, kindling warmth over your skin.

_Quien sera el que me quiere a mi_   
_Quien sera_   
_Quien sera_   
_Quien sera el que me de su amor_

Unknowingly, you began to hum the Italian in his ears as you rolled your body against him in sync with the harmony. You worked your fingers through his black waves, tugging at the ends before swinging and driving your backend on his lap. You grinned at his hardness, piercing your ass, his excitement made your heart race. You ached to taste him. You knew he would be divine.

_Quien sera_   
_Quien sera_   
_I can hear the sound of violins_   
_Long before_   
_It begins_

Turning, you crouched to the floor, rolling to the cadence, you pushed his legs open wider before slithering against him, his hands dug into your hips, as you rustled the last of the lyrics inches from his lips.

 _Make me thrill as only you know how_  
 _Sway me smooth_  
 _Sway me now_  
 _Sway me smooth, Sway me_ _now!_

The sound of applause encircled you. Sweat rolled down your back and face, breathlessly, you looked up at him. His eyes danced with amusement when he seized your chin between his long fingers and murmured.

"Aren't you a good girl..."


	8. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this simple drabble for no other reason than to write about fucking Charlie Barber. Enjoy!

Charlie's long slender fingers crushed your throat as he launched you against the wall, his mouth devouring yours, his free hand shredding your dress. You tore at his back as he tugged your breasts out of your bra, his hard cock jutting into you. 

"I am going to fuck you raw," Charlie growled his eyes, black orbs. He lifted you by your ass; you bound your legs around his hips as he stumbled towards his bedroom. You moaned loudly as Charlie disappeared between your legs as quickly as you touched the mattress. 

Charlie ran his hands over your thighs; his lips nipped your skin as he lowered your legs over his shoulders. Hungrily, he ripped off your thong before sinking his nose to your cunt. Throbbing aches rocked you as Charlie spread you open and rolled his tongue up your slit. It took seconds for the sounds of Charlie's onslaught filled the room. 

He roughly pumped three fingers in and out of you as he savored your wetness and sucked on your clit. "Fuck, you taste delicious." He murmured, pulling his fingers from you, licking inside you before running his hands up your side. "I love your body." Charlie bowed down, biting down onto your neck as he thrust inside of you.

You moaned out and drilled your fingers into Charlie's flesh as he picked up a steady rhythm; your body drew him deeper, provoking him to slam his hand against the wall. "You take me so well, beautiful." Charlie clutched the headboard as he bottomed out in you. Your legs trembled against him while your orgasm surged through you. Charlie groaned as you bucked up into him, syncing with the snapping of his hips. He cried out your name as he came, collapsing in between your breasts. 

"Well, that was a nice third date." You teased, running your fingers through his splayed dark waves. Charlie chuckled, caressing your sternum; he gazed up at you, a soft smile played on his lips, his eyes shifting back to their golden shade. 

"Best third date I've been on.."


	9. Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg thank you for opening spooky prompts!!! Will you please do a scary movie marathon with Charlie?

"Give it to me.." Charlie stated, reaching towards the bowl in your lap. You smiled widely as you handed it to him. "What number is that?" He asked, heading towards the kitchen to microwave more popcorn.

"I don't know. I think it was..." You counted off your fingers. "That makes number three." You and Charlie had spent the day watching old Hammer horror films together. Charlie wanted you to see all the classics, and you wanted to spend the day curled up in Charlie's arms. "I think I liked _The Brides of Dracula_ better than _The Revenge of Frankenstein_. You stood and walked to the kitchen; Charlie turned and smiled as you entered. He opened his arms and pulled you to him. 

"It pains me that you prefer Dracula over Frankenstein." You shrugged.

  
"I like sharp pointy things." You blurted out, laughing like a teenager. Charlie rolled his eyes and snatched open the microwave door. Hot, butter-scented steam permeated the room. Charlie filled the bowl and handed it back to you; padding softly behind him, you curled up next to him on the couch, balancing the bowl delicately on your knee. "What's next?" You questioned, popping popcorn into your mouth. Charlie snatched the dish away from you.

" _The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb_... but you don't get this back for a while." He put a handful in his mouth, smiling. 

"What! Why?" You protested, grasping at him. Charlie shook his head and held the bowl away from you. 

"Because you finish it halfway through the film and then insist we stop and refill it," Charlie smirked. You lowered your gaze; his eyes danced in amusement as you straddled him. "You think you can seduce me for the popcorn?" Charlie ran his tongue over his bottom lip, his mouth twitching in a grin.

"Absolutely." You purred as you leaned in to kiss him. 


	10. Third Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Charlie Barber smutty blurb. I know Charlie is highly requested in my inbox and I wanted to give you a little something. (Sorry, for the drought in my requests)
> 
> TW: Oral (fem rec) light choking, sex w/o protection
> 
> F/M WC: 360

Charlie's long slender fingers crush your throat as he launches you against the wall, his mouth devouring yours, his free hand shreds your dress. You tear at his back as he tugs your breasts from your bra, his firm bulge jutting into you, still confined in his form-fitting slacks. 

"I am going to fuck you raw," Charlie growls, his eyes, black orbs. He lifts you by your ass; you secure your legs around his hips as he stumbles towards his bedroom. You moan loudly as Charlie disappears between your legs as quickly as you touch the mattress. 

Charlie runs his hands over your thighs; his lips nip your skin as he lowers your legs over his shoulders. Hungrily, he shreds your thong before sinking his nose to your cunt. Throbbing aches shake you as Charlie spreads you open and rolls his tongue up your folds. It takes seconds for the sounds of Charlie's onslaught to fill the room. 

He roughly pumps three thick fingers in and out of you as he savors your wetness and sucks your clit. "Fuck, you taste delicious." He murmurs, pulling his fingers from you, licking the inside of your thigh before running his hands up your sides. "I love your body." Charlie bows down, biting into the curve of your neck as he thrusts inside you.

Lewd moans fall from your mouth as you drill your fingers into Charlie's flesh; he increases his steady rhythm; your body pulls him deeper, the walls of your cunt grips around him, producing a deep moan to erupt from Charlie. "You take me so well, beautiful." Charlie clutches the headboard as he bottoms out in you. Your legs tremble against him while your orgasm surges through you. Charlie keens as you buck up into him, syncing with the snap of his hips. He cries out your name as he cums, collapsing between your breasts. 

"Well, that was a nice third date." You tease, running your fingers through his splayed dark waves. Charlie chuckles, caressing your sternum; he gazes up at you, a soft smile plays on his lips, his eyes shift back to their golden hue. 

"Best third date I've been on.."


	11. Autumn Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween prompts!!! I’d love some fluff or smut with Charlie if you’d like to! Playing in the leaves and drinking cider and cuddling? I can’t wait to read everything!

You smile as you watch Henry glue his last leaf to the bright yellow construction paper. You had spent the afternoon playing in the piles of leaves that you had raked in the front yard. It was your first autumn in your new house, and you were making sure to take full advantage of all the fall activities that you could before the first snowfall.

You collect the markers, glitter, and glue from the table, placing them in Henry's crafts container. Charlie appears suddenly in the doorway of the living room.

"Cider and sandwiches are ready." He chimes, walking over to Henry to examine the artwork. "Such a good job, honey." He said, studying the colorfully glued montage of yellow and orange. "Let's let it dry and have some lunch; go wash up." Charlie kisses the top of Henry's head before Henry runs towards the bathroom. 

Charlie reaches out to you, wrapping his arms around your center, leaning his forehead to yours. "Maybe later, we can add some honey bourbon to that cider..." He murmurs as he caresses the inside of your neck with his nose. "In front of the fireplace..." He traces kisses up your ear and cheek. You nod slowly, running your hands up and down his back. Charlie tilts your chin and kisses you deeply. He tastes of apples and cinnamon. 

"Can you guys stop kissing now?" Henry's voice interrupts the exploration of Charlie's tongue. Chuckling, Charlie slips his hand into yours, and you follow Henry to the kitchen.


	12. State of Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh yeah, I’m totally into cannibalism.” and “The mayor has declared a state of emergency. I told you we should have left.” with Charlie for the Halloween prompts. Thank you!
> 
> Angst/Fluff// WC: 294// Fem Reader x Charlie Barber

The radio cracks as Charlie pushes his foot heavier upon the gas pedal. 'The Mayor has declared a state of emergency. Stay in your houses and off the streets'. The monotone speech pervades the car. Charlie punches his fist down onto the radio, silencing it. You swallow down the fear rising in your throat. 

"Baby...we should." Before you finish, Charlie snarls 'no' and thumps his hands on the steering wheel. 

"We have to get out of the state. We have to get to New Hampshire. Out of the city, need to get out of the city." He stutters, his knuckles white from the intensity of his grip on the wheel.

"It's only seven hours away. We just need to relax." He snaps back to the present, swiftly aware of your presence. Charlie rubs his hand, affectionately on your thigh. "Just sleep; I'll wake you when we get to the cabin." He hums, steading his voice to pacify the moment. 

You squeeze Charlie's hand. "I trust that you aren't going to go all 'The Shining' on me or anything..." You make a humor attempt. Charlie lets out a little 'hmph.' and a weak smile dances on his lips.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally into cannibalism..." He half-heartedly jokes. A laugh blurts from you.

"That's Silence of the Lambs...not The Shining..." You shake your head. Charlie brushes a kiss against your wrist before switching on the windshield wipers. 

"Sleep, honey. Just sleep for me, okay?" You can hear the plea and strain in his pitch. He needs to focus on the road and aspires to work out the escape plan details in his mind before reaching the cabin. You nod in agreement and settle into your seat. Charlie exhales as the music of rain, fills the car.


End file.
